It is known from the prior art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 4,371,780, to provide an electrical heating device in the form of a so-called radiant heater for the use in cooking fields with a cooking field plate made of class ceramic with a high heating power output for cooking food in a saucepan placed on the cooking field plate above said heating device. The heating device is also provided with a second heating element with a much lower heating power output, which can subsequently be used in a food cooking process to keep a meal in the saucepan warm for a duration of 1 or 2 hours or even more. If the heating device is large enough, there may be sufficient space on a support of the heating device for the radiant heater as well as the additional heating element to be arranged together. However, in small heating devices this can become problematic.